Stun
Stun, or dizzy, is a measurement of your fighter's ability to stay conscious in Street Fighter VERSUS. Inside of the Life Meter, there is a small white meter close to the timer that fills up as you take attacks. Once this meter is full, you will fly into the sky and spin, then land on the ground in a dizzy state where stars will be above your head and cannot do anything until you either regain consciousness or get beaten up brutally by your opponent's combo opportunity. It is possible to regain control faster by mashing on the buttons and whirling on the joystick repeatedly. Ordinarily, you are stunned for quite a while, but if you do enough mashing you can break free. How the Stun Meter Works The Stun Meter, as stated above, can be visibly seen in a small bar inside of the life meter. For every attack you receive, the meter will go up slightly. When the stun meter is about a third of the way to stun, your portrait changes to yellow, and when the stun meter is about two thirds of the way to stun it changes to red. Almost every normal and special move in this game deals stun damage. Most Super Combos and most throws, command or otherwise, do not deal stun. There are some moves that do deal high stun, namely Alex's Stunner Headbutt (Back + Heavy) which deals 20 points. Stun is scaled in combos similarly to Damage scaling except much faster; after the first five or six hits of a combo stun barely goes up at all. Stun in a single combo caps at 50 and thus there are no real 'dizzy combos' (combos which instantly put you in dizzy state) possible. Much like in Street Fighter IV, after your opponent is stunned, the follow-up attacks are scaled from the last attack or combo that hit the opponent. If the initial hit of a combo was a counter hit, however, the stun cap becomes 60 which does allow dizzy combos on Seth and Akuma. If you are not struck for about three seconds altogether, in what would be a standing state (that means... the stun meter doesn't drain while you are knocked down), be it contact hit or a block, the stun meter starts to rapidly drain back to 0. If the opponent does land a move on you, be it they make you block something or they get you caught in a combo again, the meter will stop draining and stay in place or rise up again as appropriate. You need to avoid any and all contact to recover. Also new to Street Fighter VS. is the fact that stun carries over to rounds, except for a restoration of 25 points. That means if Hugo lost a round with 48 points of stun, he would start the next round with 23. It isn't eay to get stunned immediately after a losing round, but it can be done... so watch out! You can only be stunned once a round, and if you are stunned in one round, next round it takes 25% more points of stun damage in order to stun you. That means if you were using Seth and got stunned in one round, the next round you would need 75 points of Stun to get in stun again. Stun Meter Rankings Just like with Health, each character has a different stun meter. However, unlike the Life Meter, characters do have visibly sized stun meters as appropriate. That means Hugo's bar is quite long, and Akuma's is short. In Tag Team Battle, partners have their own stun meter at their normal length, but stun doesn't recover like red life does when your partner isn't fighting. Category:Damage Category:Game elements Category:Interface